I am what I am
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Draco Malfoy bekommt immer, was er will - auch diesmal? Chap 3 up!
1. Trailer

Endlich wieder etwas Neues.

Bitte reviewt mir. :)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**- - I am, what I am - - **

_~ Nicht alles ist so, wie es den Anschein hat. ~ _

_~ Vieles bleibt gleich und vieles verändert sich im Laufe der Zeit. ~ _

__

__

_Trailer_

__

" ... was willst du?" "Dich." 

Ein Slytherin, begehrt. Er hat einen Plan, einen Plan, der sie, eine Gryffindor, ins Verderben stürzen soll. 

"Granger, du wirst mir helfen müssen." 

Er, der die Leute nur ausnutzt, um das, was er will zu bekommen, muss lernen, dass es immer jemanden gibt, der sich dagegenstellt.

"Malfoy, weißt du, ich finde es wirklich sehr, sehr schade. Also ehrlich, mir bricht das Herz." 

Sie bietet ihm die Stirn, lässt sich nichts mehr gefallen.

Eine turbulente Geschichte, voller Intrigen, Geheimnissen und versteckten Gefühlen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	2. Ich bin nicht dein Schoßhündchen

~ Nicht alles ist so, wie es den Anschein hat. ~ 

~ Vieles bleibt gleich und vieles verändert sich im Laufe der Zeit. ~

Kapitel 1: Ich bin nicht dein Schoßhündchen 

Lässig strich er sich durch seine blonden Haare und erntete ein Aufseufzen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er nahm es nicht wahr, es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Vielmehr war er dabei, einen Plan auszuhecken, wie er es dem Potter-Trio im vorletzten Jahr noch einmal so richtig zeigen konnte. Nicht umsonst hatte Potter zu Anfang des Schuljahres Lord Voldemort besiegt und seinen Vater somit zu einer lebenslänglichen Strafe in Askaban verbannt. Nicht, dass es Draco sonderlich nahe gegangen wäre, aber es war ein guter Grund, um Rache zu üben.

"Crabbe, Goyle, los, lasst mich allein!" Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern, doch so bedrohlich das die beiden eilig den Raum verließen und mit ihnen die restlichen Schüler und Schülerinnen, die wussten, wie es aussah, wenn Draco seine Ruhe haben wollte. Nur eine blieb zurück und ging nun langsam auf ihn zu. "Hey Draco." Sie setzte sich auf eine Lehne seines Sessels. Genervt blickte er sie an und schnaubte. "Pansy, was willst du?" "Dich." Für einen Moment verschlug es ihm die Sprache, wie konnte sie nur denken, er würde sich mit so was wie ihr abgeben? "Wie kannst du nur glauben, ich würde mich mit etwas wie dir abgeben? Verschwinde Parkinson." Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und verließ eilends den Raum. Er hörte, wie die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal krachend zufiel. Zufrieden lächelte Draco vor sich hin, nun konnte er in aller Ruhe seinen Plan ausarbeiten.

"Harry, was meinste, gewinnen wir dieses Jahr wieder?" Ron saß voller Eifer auf seinem Besen und deckte das Tor der Gryffindors. "Was denkst du denn? Hast du tatsächlich irgendeinen Zweifel daran?!" Der Schwarzhaarige grinste seinen Freund an. "Hey ihr zwei, runter und zwar sofort." Ginnys energische Stimme dröhnte vom Feld zu ihnen hinauf. "Okay, okay, Chefin, wird erledigt." Seit Ginny Kapitän der Mannschaft war, wehte zwar kein anderer Wind, aber alle merkten, dass Ginny noch viel verbissener war als Wood.

"Ende für heute! Ron du musst an deiner Aufmerksamkeit arbeiten und nicht immer von irgendwem träumen, sonst kassierst du viel zu viele Tore. Harry, dir würde es gut tun, nicht immer so in der Luft zu zappeln, und Collin, du musst schon aufpassen, wohin du die Klatscher schleuderst." Ginny blickte sich um. "Na los, haut ab!" "Süße, meinst du nicht, es geht etwas lockerer?" Harry fasste seine Freundin um die Taille. "Nein, mein ich nicht und du brauchst gar nicht versuchen, mich irgendwie zu bezirzen, so bin ich dir verfallen, auf dem Feld hier nicht." Schmollend ging dieser mit Ron in die Umkleide, um sich von seinen verdreckten Klamotten zu befreien. 

Hermine saß währenddessen in der Bibliothek und schlug etwas für ihre Hausaufgaben nach. Leicht verträumt blickte sie auf und seufzte schwer (aus). Seit gewisser Zeit gab es jemanden, der ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ, allerdings hatte sie nicht den Mut, es demjenigen zu sagen, schließlich war sie nicht die Art von Typ, die Gefühle an die große Glocke hingen. 

"Na Granger, spielen wir wieder den Bücherwurm?" Malfoy setzte sich zu ihr. "Oh ... Was willst du denn? Ist es nicht verwerflich neben einem Schlammblut zu sitzen?" fragte sie mit gespielter Unschuld und Empörung in der Stimme. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich werde nur gründlich duschen gehen müssen, um die Flöhe wegzukriegen, aber für einen guten Zweck tut man ja alles." Spottend blickte er sie an. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, sie würde aufspringen und beleidigt abhauen, doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne sie gemacht. Hermine stand zwar auf, rückte ihren Stuhl jedoch nur näher an ihn heran. "So", flüsterte die Braunhaarige in sein Ohr, "damit sich das Duschen auch lohnt!" Grau traf auf Braun. Ihre Lippen umspielte ein provozierendes Lächeln, seine Lippen waren stark zusammengepresst. "Na, immer noch so cool, Malfoy?" Seine Antwort ging in einem Wutanfall von Ron unter. "Hermine, wie kannst du nur neben dem sitzen? Was willst du von ihr, Malfoy, verschwinde, und zwar sofort!" "Ein Wiesel, sieh an, sieh an, ich glaube, man sollte dir mal Benehmen beibringen." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, Hermine jedoch schnellte hoch und riss ihm diesen aus der Hand. "Wage es ja nicht Malfoy, auch nur einen Zauber zu benutzen, ansonsten würdest du dir wünschen nie gebor'n worden zu sein." Mit wehendem Umhang (a la Snape) ließ sie die beiden stehen und ging hinaus. Völlig perplex blieben Ron und Draco stehen, allerdings dauerte es nicht lange und Draco lief ihr wutentbrannt hinterher. "GRANGER, BLEIB SOFORT STEHEN!" Seine Stimme hallte durch die Gänge Hogwarts und einige Schüler sahen ihn verstört an, Hermine lief jedoch unbeirrt weiter. Er konnte ihr keine Angst machen. Vor ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer machte sie halt, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er hier sein würde. 

"Wenn ich die in die Finger bekomm, mach ich sie kalt." Grollend vor Zorn bog er um die nächste Ecke und sah Hermine vor ihrem Porträt zum Schülersprecherzimmer stehen. "Hier." Sie warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen. "Mach dich nie wieder über Ron lustig, ich könnte dir gefährlich werden." In ihrer Stimme lag eine Kälte, die er noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Er lachte leise auf; wie naiv sie doch war! Es gab vielleicht eine Schulsprecherin, doch was war mit dem Schulsprecher? Gewiss würde er es werden und gewiss würde er sich dann die Zimmer mit ihr teilen.

"Nein!" Hermine schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Oh Merlin, lass das nicht wahr sein, dass ist ein Alptraum!" Vor wenigen Minuten war sie noch guter Dinge, hatte sie Malfoy doch die Stirn geboten und nun musste sie einen Brief lesen, der besagte, dass Malfoy hier ebenfalls einziehen würde, da er zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden war. 

Ihre Flüche wurden durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen. "Herm, wir sind's, können wir rein kommen?", ertönte Rons Stimme. "Oh, ja klar. Sleeping Lion." Das Porträt zweier Ritter sprang zur Seite und Ron, Ginny und Harry traten ein. "Hi Hermine." Ginny umarmte ihre Freundin überschwänglich. "Heute Abend erfahren wir endlich wer Schulsprecher wird ... Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?" "Klar, es wird ja nur Draco." "WAS? Da ist nicht Dumbledores Ernst, dieser Mistkerl was wollte der von dir und warum denn nicht Harry?" Ron lief hochrot an. "Vielleicht, weil Harry von seinem Thron runterkommen muss." Die vier richteten ihren Blick zum noch immer geöffneten Porträtloch, in dessen Eingang jetzt Malfoy stand. "Na Granger, freuste dich schon? Was es alles für Zufälle gibt, gerade eben streiten wir noch und ein paar Minuten später wohnen wir zusammen. Ich denke es wird eine sehr nette Zeit werden.", höhnte er. "Und wie.", brachte diese knurrend hervor. "Es ist wohl besser, wir treffen uns später noch mal. Am besten beim Abendessen." Wortloses Nicken ihrer Freunde war die Antwort und die drei verließen, wenn auch nur wiederwillig, den Raum. "Dumbledore meint, du würdest mir nur allzu gerne meine Räumlichkeiten zeigen und natürlich auch die restlichen Zimmer." Hermine sah ihn kurz verächtlich an, stand auf und ging die Treppe hoch. "Dein Zimmer." Sie stieß eine Tür auf und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in den Raum. "Nicht schlecht." Er sah sich kurz um und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Mitbewohnerin zu. "Und wo ist dein Zimmer?" "Leider genau gegenüber, aber das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Das Bad ist am Ende des Ganges, ich schlage vor, dass ich es zuerst benutze, schließlich wohn' ich schon länger hier als du. Den Gemeinschaftsraum hast du ja schon gesehen, es gibt allerdings noch 'ne Bibliothek. Die ist dann unten." Hermine ließ ihn stehen, drehte sich um und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzte sich in einen Sesseln vor den Kamin und schnappte sich ein Buch. 

Nach gut einer Stunde stand Draco in der Tür und beobachtete sie. "Granger, wie kann man nur so viel lesen? Du solltest vielleicht eher mal 'ne Modezeitschrift lesen ..." "Und du, Malfoy, solltest deine Zunge im Zaum halten, oder möchtest du so enden wie dein Vater? Ich meine, du bist sicherlich ein perfekter Nachfolger." Sie merkte, dass sie zur weit gegangen war, doch just in dem Augenblick war es ihr so egal wie noch nie zuvor. "Halts Maul Granger, oder ich wird dafür sorgen, dass du nur noch winseln wirst." "Du kannst mich mal!" "Sag das noch mal, wenn du dich traust ..." "DU kannst mich mal!" Sie hatte sich aus ihrem Sessel erhoben und ging nun langsam auf ihn zu. "Draco Malfoy, ich werde mich nicht mehr von dir niedermachen lassen, du bist doch nur noch ganz klein mit Hut, ich habe sogar gehört, man würde dich als Sucher rausschmeißen ... Armer, kleiner Draco, so verlassen von Papi ..." Draco ballte die Fäuste, wie konnte ein Schlammblut, wie sie es war, es wagen, so mit ihm sprechen. "Geh mir aus den Augen, oder ich garantiere für nichts." Scheiß auf den Plan, scheiß auf das Potter-Trio, ich werde sie fertig machen! "Malfoy, ich rate dir eins, komm nicht zu spät zum Essen." Hermine lächelte ihn an und ging zur Treppe. "Und noch was, wir sitzen nebeneinander. Das heißt, du solltest lernen, nett zu mir zu sein." Gelassen schritt sie die Treppe hoch, in ihrem Zimmer jedoch drehte sie sofort den Schlüssel um und versiegelte die Tür zusätzlich mit einem speziellen Zauber. Zitternd lies sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie war eindeutig zu weit gegangen, doch er hatte eine solche Wut in ihr entfacht und einen solchen Hass, dass es schwer gewesen war, die Klappe zu halten. Die sonst so brave und strebsame Hermine hatte sich in eine junge, selbstbewusste Frau verwandelt, die ab und zu auch mal die Kontrolle verlor. Im Nachhinein jedoch musste auch sie zugeben, dass ihr Spruch über seinen Vater nicht fair gewesen war, doch entschuldigen würde sie sich bei Malfoy nie.

Draco saß währenddessen vorm Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und er würde diesen durchziehen, komme, was wolle. Und danach würde Granger ihn um Verzeihung anbetteln. 

"Oh Hermine, wie ich sehe kommst du alleine ...?" Albus Dumbledore sah seine Schülerin fragend an. "Mr. Malfoy wird noch kommen, keine Sorge." Sie setzte sich an den Tisch der Vertrauensschüler und der Schülersprecher. "Guten Abend, Professor." Draco setzte sich neben sie. "Na Granger, schönen Nachmittag verbracht?" Er grinste sie diabolisch an. Hermine zog es vor nicht zu antworten, wer wusste, was Malfoy vorhatte?

"Nun, wie ihr alle gesehen habt, sitzt Mr. Malfoy ab heute an einem anderen Tisch. Das hat den Grund, dass Mr. Malfoy ab dem heutigen Tage Schulsprecher ist." Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Menge, nur die Slytherins grölten vor Freude.

Nach dem Abendessen machten sich Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry noch auf den Weg zu Hagrid. 

"Also Hermine, du tust mir leid. Sag mir, wenn Malfoy was macht, dann nehm' ich ihn auseinander." Hagrid blickte sie besorgt an. Ihm behagte es nicht, dass ausgerechnet Hermine mit einem Slytherin, und dann noch Draco Malfoy, zusammenleben sollte. Es war immer so gewesen, dass Leute aus der siebten Stufe Schulsprecher wurden, aber Dumbledore wollte ein "Paar", das zwei Jahre diesen Posten vertrat, da er genau wusste, dass es in diesem Jahrgang auch jetzt noch starke Turbulenzen gab. Ein Paar, das also zwei Jahre die Schule und die Stufe betreuen würde, würde bestimmt Erfolg haben. Allerdings verstand Hagrid kein bisschen, was bitte Malfoy dazu beitragen sollte. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Hagrid, mit Malfoy werd' ich schon fertig." "Und wenn nicht, dann mach ich ihn platt!" "Ron, ich als Kapitän der Mannschaft verbiete dir, irgendwen platt zu machen, sonst fliegst du ganz schnell ..." "Gin, ich glaub nicht, dass du mir Befehle erteilen kannst, du bist schließlich jünger als ich." "Leute, beruhigt euch." Harry legte beschwichtigend einen Arm um Ginny und blickte Ron tadelnd an. Auch Hermine versuchte zu schlichten. "Ron, lass mal gut sein, das klappt alles, ganz bestimmt."

"Na Granger, warste mal wieder bei diesem Riesentölpel?!", ‚begrüßte' Draco sie, als sie durchs Porträtloch kletterte. Hermine blickte ihn kurz an und ging dann wortlos an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer.

Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Draco starrte ihr böse hinterher, erhob sich dann aus seinem Sessel und folgte ihr.

"Hör mal kurz zu, Granger ..." Er stellte sich in ihre Zimmertür und blickte auf die Braunhaarige, welche auf ihrem Bett lag und Musik hörte. "Wie wäre es mit anklopfen?" "Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun hab. Pass auf, ich bin in der Bibliothek nicht umsonst zu dir gekommen ..." "Du wolltest duschen, erinnerst du dich?", gab sie bissig zurück. Draco bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben und sie nicht gleich niederzuschreien. "Granger, du wirst mir helfen müssen." Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln ab. "Bitte?" "Wir haben zusammen Verwandlung, McGonagall will, dass sich ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor zusammentun, und wir sind das erste Paar. Du musst also mit mir zusammenarbeiten." "Wann soll sie das gesagt haben?" "Gestern, als sie mir mit Dumbledore und Snape erklärte, dass ich Schulsprecher bin." "Und?" "Du unterschätzt mich Granger, gerade dir hätte ich mehr Verstand zugetraut." Schweigen. "Du bist ihr Liebling, die Alte hasst mich. Also, was ist deine Aufgabe?" Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, Malfoy erteilte ihr Befehle? Da hatte er sich aber gewaltig geirrt. "Malfoy, weißt du, ich finde es wirklich sehr, sehr schade. Also ehrlich, mir bricht das Herz." Sie stand auf und schritt auf ihn zu. Draco rührte sich nicht. Lasziv strich sie ihm mit einem Finger über die Lippen und hauchte "Ich-bin-nicht-dein-Schoßhündchen!". Blitzschnell schob sie ihn aus dem Raum und versiegelte ihre Tür magisch. 

Draco hatte noch nicht realisiert, wie ihm geschehen war, als er auch schon vor verschlossener Tür stand. "DAS wirst du büßen Granger!", knurrte er und schlug mit der Faust gegen ihre Tür.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, sie wusste, dass Malfoy ein gefährlicher Feind war und man ihn ernst nehmen sollte in diesen Dingen, doch tief in ihrem Inneren flüsterte eine Stimme, dass sie ihm die Stirn bieten könnte.

Malfoy schritt wutentbrannt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, blickte sich wütend um und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Sein Plan nahm immer mehr Gestalt an, doch er befürchtete ernsthaft, dass Granger gefährlicher war als er geglaubt hatte. Interessant würde es allemal werden.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	3. Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?

**Kapitel 2 : Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?**

****

"Guten Morgen, Granger, gut geschlafen?", flötete Draco, als Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer kam, um das Bad zu benutzen. Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an, sie traute seiner fröhlichen Plauderstimme nicht, das passte nicht zu ihm und sie wusste, dass er das wusste. "Also gut, kommen wir zur Sache. Du hast es gewagt,_ mich _zu beleidigen, ich denke, du weißt, dass du dafür büßen wirst." Im ersten Moment traute sie ihren Ohren nicht, er versuchte doch allen Ernstes, sie gerade einzuschüchtern. "Malfoy, lieber, kleiner Malfoy,auch du solltest gelernt haben, dass mir solche Drohungen nichts mehr ausmachen. Du wirst mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Versuch es, wenn du kannst." Langsam schritt sie an ihm vorbei, schenkte ihm ein perfektes Malfoy-Sieger-Lächeln und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Diesmal machte sie sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, die Tür auf irgendeine Weise zu verriegeln, wenn er wollte, dann sollte er doch bitte reinkommen, er würde schon sehen, was er davon hätte.

Sie genoss die warme Dusche in vollen Zügen und merkte, wie sich die Verspannungen der letzten Tage lösten. Hermine lächelte still vor sich hin, Malfoy hatte sie doch leicht dämlich angeguckt, nachdem sie seine Gesichtsmimik "übernommen" hatte. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Draco ging gerade den Weg zur großen Halle hinunter, als er Neville erblickte. "Longbottom!", rief er gebieterisch, während Neville vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und anfing zu zittern. "Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts.", grinste der blonde Slytherin überlegen. "Ich möchte nur kurz mit dir sprechen." Er bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken nach draußen zu folgen.

. . .

"Miss Granger, ich hoffe, Mister Malfoy hat Sie über meine Pläne bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt." McGonagall lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu, ihre Schülerin nickte nur. "Es wird ein Gruppenprojekt zwischen den Häusern geben, um eine eventuelle Freundschaftsbasis aufzubauen.", erklärte die Professorin dem versammelten Verwandlungskurs, der auf einmal unheilvoll still geworden war. Sie wusste selbst, dass ihre Worte wenig überzeugend klangen, doch Befehl war nun einmal Befehl. "Was bitte soll das heißen?", fand Harry als Erster seine Sprache wieder. "Es werden sich immer zwei Pärchen bilden, Slytherin und Gryffindor, wobei Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy das erste Paar bilden werden." Hermine kaute säuerlich an ihrer Unterlippe, lies sich ansonsten aber nichts anmerken. In ihren Gedanken jedoch schweifte sie langsam vom Thema ab. Malfoy hatte ihr also gedroht, warum nicht eine unausgesprochene Drohung wahrmachen? Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie ihn gehasst, sich jedoch nie getraut, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, es wurde Zeit, dass sich gewisse Dinge änderten. Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als eine Idee sich in ihrem Kopf breit machte, die Malfoy in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Der gesamte Kurs war in eine wilde Diskussion vertieft, aus der man vereinzelt Sätze wie "Mit diesen miesen Schlangen sollen wir zusammenarbeiten?" "Wer Parkinson bekommt, hat echt die Arschkarte gezogen ... Haha ... Ich bring mich um, sollte ich der 'Glückliche' sein ...!" "Gryffindors sind doch alle unwürdig, wie soll man mit 'Hach-ich-bin-so-mutig-Potter' denn bitteschön zusammenarbeiten?" "Hallo, ich heiße Goyle und wollte schon immer mal lesen lernen, na klasse, Riesenbaby im Anmarsch." zu Ohren bekam.

"RUHE!!!", verschaffte sich McGonagall nach fünf Minuten wüster Beleidigungen Gehör. "Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht davon begeistert, nicht mal annähernd, aber es ist nun mal so und Sie werden sich mit der Situation abfinden. Professor Dumbledore setzt sehr hohe Erwartungen in Sie und Sie werden diese erfüllen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht. Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass Sie freiwillig Paare bilden werden, also werde ich das Los entscheiden lassen." Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab und es erschienen zwei schwarze Hüte mit den jeweiligen Namenszetteln für die beiden Häuser. "Die zweite Paarung lautet ... Oh ..." Professor McGonagall wurde blass, nahm sich dann jedoch wieder zusammen. "Mister Bulstrode mit Misses Brown." Lavender wurde ebenso wie ihre Lehrerin blass und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Es war bei allen bekannt das Bulstrode ein mieser Hund war und dazu noch ein Schläger. Und so ging es weiter, Ron hatte das überaus große Glück, Goyle zugeordnet zu werden, Harry bekam Parkinson und Blaise würde mit Neville zusammenarbeiten.

Keiner von ihnen hatte eine gute Wahl gemacht und Slytherinschüler schmiedeten schon Mordpläne für ihre Lehrerin.

. . .

Hermine, Harry und Ron ließen sich im Schatten einer großen Eiche nieder und beobachteten die restlichen Hogwartsschüler. "Ich kann nicht verstehen warum Dumbledore unbedingt möchte, dass wir mit denen zusammenarbeiten." "Ich kann es dir leider auch nicht sagen, Harry, aber er wird wohl seine Gründe haben, du kennst doch unseren Schulleiter, er liebt Geheimnisse." "Ja, aber warum hat er denn Malfoy gewählt, und nicht mich?" Grüne Augen blickten enttäuscht um sich. "Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt, finde ich das Ganze auch sehr suspekt, er hat sich auch verhältnismäßig lange Zeit gelassen mit der Wahl, warum auch immer..." Hermine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und blickte dann Ron an, der bis jetzt noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte. "Was ist los mit dir?" "... nun ja ... Ich habe da gestern Nachmittag leider etwas mitbekommen ... Ich weiß, wer Blaise nächstes Opfer wird..." Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und Harrys Blick war von einem leicht gehetzten Flackern begleitet. "Wer?", brachte er tonlos hervor. "Darauf gibt es nur eine Antwort und du kennst sie. War ja nur 'ne Frage der Zeit, oder?" "Scheiße." Blaise, die Schulschlampe, ein kleines intrigantes Miststück, das bis jetzt 90 Prozent aller Paare auseinander gebracht hatte, war scharf auf Harry. Sie liebte es Männer um den Finger zu wickeln, wenn sie eine Freundin hatten, beziehungsweise, bis sie sie nicht mehr hatten.

Hermine stand auf und blickte den Jungen-der-siegte mitfühlend an. "Harry, lass dir von der nicht alles kaputt machen. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sie dir zu nahe kommt, und ich werde mich persönlich drum kümmern." Ron und Harry blickten ihrer besten Freundin nach, wie sie sich in Richtung Schloss auf den Weg machte. "W-w-wa-waa-was ... war das?!" Ron konnte es nicht fassen. "Klang wie eine Kampfansage ... War das auch wirklich Hermine?"

Oh Süßer, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr du leiden wirst. Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit mir anzulegen. "Sleeping Lion." Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher und blickte sich suchend um. "Krummbein, wo bist du?" Man hörte ein leichtes Fauchen und der Kater kam unter einem Sessel hervor und strich um Hermines Füße. "Hey, ich habe da so eine Idee, allerdings musst du mir dabei helfen." Krummbein schnurrte zustimmend, er war ein intelligentes Tier, wie sie fand, und er wusste genau, wer die Person war, die für sein Wohlergehen zuständig war.

. . .

Draco währenddessen saß leicht gelangweilt in seinem Unterricht und hörte dem Professor für magische Geschichte schon gar nicht mehr zu.__

Das Gespräch mit Neville war sehr interessant verlaufen, besser gesagt, genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Leute zu manipulieren, konnte er seit klein auf und Neville war nun einmal so intelligent wie ein Bündel Stroh.

Als es zum Unterrichtende klingelte, eilte er aus dem Klassenzimmer, hinauf zu seinem neuem Quartier. "Sleeping Lion", zischte er und das Porträt gab den Eingang frei. Vor sich auf einem Sessel sah er eine zufrieden grinsende Hermine, die die Füße über die Lehne des Sessels geschwungen hatte und ein Buch las. "Granger, immer noch keine Modezeitschrift in Sicht?" "Malfoy, immer noch jeden Tag fünf Geltuben?" "Ich wäre übrigens dafür, dass wir das Passwort ändern." "Nicht mein Problem, geh zu Dumbledore, wenn es dich stört." Langsam begann sein allzeit bekannter Hass wieder in ihm hochzusteigen, diese Besserwisserin brachte ihn echt noch an den Rande des Wahnsinns. "Gut, wenn du meinst." Er drehte sich um und stürmte hinaus. Hermine blickte ihm verwirrt nach. Sie verstand diesen Jungen nicht, doch wenn sie es genau betrachtete, wollte sie dies auch nicht.

. . .

Neville lief leicht unruhig vor dem Porträt der zwei Ritter hin und her. Sollte er einfach klopfen oder warten bis sie rauskam? Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy doch nette Seiten hatte. Er wollte es zwar immer noch nicht glauben, doch in diesem Punkt konnte Malfoy nicht lügen.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten entschloss er sich, lieber Malfoys andere Strategie zu beherzigen und sich nicht sofort mit den Neuigkeiten zu überrumpeln.

. . .

In der Zwischenzeit waren Ron und Harry in eine Partie Zauberschach vertieft, als Ginny sie unterbrach. "Sagt mal, habt ihr Hermine gesehen?" "Nee, was willst du denn von ihr?" "Frauensache.", gab sie nur kurz angebunden zurück und ließ die beiden Jungen alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

"Also ich versteh Ginny und Hermine nicht mehr ... Schon seit 'nen paar Monaten sind sie wie ausgewechselt. Hermine beginnt Drohungen auszusprechen und Ginny benimmt sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und sieht über all Gespenster." Ron blickte seinen besten Freund fragend, dieser zuckte jedoch nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen wegen des Passwortes reden. ‚Sleeping Lion' erscheint mir Tendenzen für Gryffindor aufzuweisen." Draco sprach sehr nüchtern mit seinem Schulleiter, er wollte den alten Mann auf keinen Fall verärgern, er wusste schließlich wie man seine Wünsche in die Tat umsetzte. "Da haben Sie durchaus Recht, es wundert mich, dass Miss Granger Sie nicht darüber informiert hat, dass Sie das Passwort unter gegenseitiger Absprache nach Belieben ändern können. Na ja, sie wird es wahrscheinlich einfach vergessen haben. Nun gut, dann entscheide ich über das neue Passwort. Lassen Sie mich einen Moment überlegen..." Dumbledore blickte auf seinen Phönix und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln stahl sich um seine Lippen. "Ich denke, ich habe das passende für Ihr Quartier... Brüllende Schlange ist doch nett, finden Sie nicht? Ja, also gut, beschlossene Sache. Das Passwort ist ab jetzt gültig, und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Er wies Draco mit einer Kopfbewegung an, zu gehen.

"'Brüllende Schlange' ... ‚Brüllende Schlange' ... Wie blöd ist der Alte eigentlich? Na ja, wenigstens muss ich nicht das Wort Löwe in den Mund nehmen ..."

"Hermine, ich hab es geahnt, Blaise wird sich zwischen mich und Harry stellen ... Das kann ich doch nicht zulassen. 10% haben eine Überlebenschance, und irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass wir zu diesem Teil dazu gehören." "Atme tief ein, und setz dich bitte, du machst mich bekloppt. Pass auf, wissen wir, hinter wem Blaise wirklich her ist?" Hermine schnappte sich Stift und Zettel und begann zu schreiben, während sie weiter sprach. "Wie fast jedes Mädchen aus Slytherin will sie Draco, außer ein paar kleiner, harmloser Zungenküsse dürfte laut meinen Informationen nichts gelaufen sein. Das heißt, man muss eine falsche Fährte auslegen, die sie denken lässt, dass Draco sie eigentlich will, diese Tatsache aber nicht mit seinem Ruf vereinbaren kann... Eine feste Beziehung und ein Draco Malfoy, absurd." Das rothaarige Mädchen saß ihr schweigend, aber lächelnd gegenüber. Die Idee gefiel ihr. "Und wie möchtest du das anstellen?" "Also, morgen beim Frühstück, wenn sie an unserem Tisch vorbei geht, werde ich ein paar Sätze über Draco loslassen, auf welchen Typus Mädchen er steht und dann wie er immer wenn er mit Crabbe und Goyle hier ist, und denkt, dass ich es nicht höre, über sie sinniert." "Perfekt, dann werden wir es dem Biest mal zeigen!"

Zum Frühstück in der großen Halle waren Hermine und Ginny überaus pünktlich erschienen und gerade, als Blaise an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging, hörte man Hermine 'flüstern': "Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie widerwärtig das alles ist, du müsstest mal hören, wie Malfoy über Blaise, das Miststück, spricht. Ich sag dir, wenn er sie zusammen mit Goyle und Crabbe entkleidet... Und wie scharf er doch auf sie wäre... Aber du weißt ja... Sein 'Ruf'..." Blaise, die diese Informationen mit regem Interesse verfolgt hatte, bemühte sich, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als sie lässig auf den Slytherintisch zusteuerte und sich neben Draco setze. "Guten Morgen, Draco." "Blaise... Hey." Er nippte an seiner Tasse Kaffee. "Dracooo ..." Pansy, die ihm gegenüber saß, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Schließlich hatte sie noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen, er würde noch bereuen, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte. "Was?" "Wie ich hörte, sollst du ein kleines Missverständnis mit Granger haben? Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" Erstaunt über ihre Worte widmete er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit.

In der Zwischenzeit bekam Hermine einen etwas seltsamen Brief.

"Ich wollte dir schon länger sagen, dass ich mich für dich interessiere. Ich denke, langsam ist der Zeitpunkt da, an dem ich es dir sagen sollte. Du bist wundervoll und ich würde mich über eine Antwort deinerseits sehr freuen. Nimm mir die folgenden Worte nicht übel, aber ich weiß, dass du dich seit längerem für mich interessierst, und das freut mich!"

Sie musste den Brief mehrere Male lesen, um seinen Inhalt zu verstehen. Wer konnte ihn geschrieben haben? Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Person, für die sie sich interessierte, es wissen würde. Nein, also musste es jemand Anderes sein, der sich unbegründet Hoffnungen machte, außer natürlich, sie lag mit ihrer Vermutung falsch.

Fortsetzung folgt 

* * *

**Thx:**

All: Danke für eure Review, freue mich immer sehr wenn ich sehe dass euch meine Storys gefallen.

Gini: Bekommst du ;-) Hoffe dir gefällt der Teil!

HexenLady: Könnte immer ein bisschen Dauern bei mir, habe leider momentan nicht so viel Zeit zu schreiben. Hoffe das stört dich nicht zu sehr und du liest meine Geschichte trotzdem.

Gwendolyne: So, ich hoffe du kannst dir langsam ein Urteil bilden. Vielleicht wird es langsam etwas verwirrend, aber ich verrate mal so viel, Hermine wird noch Unterstützung aus Slytherin bekommen. Na, erahnst du wen?

Berg-ulme: Mit dem Trailer das war nicht so wirklich meine eigene Idee, habe es bei anderen Geschichten gesehen und fand das auch immer ganz toll. g

Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Aloha Süße! Ja, es wird ein Happy End geben, aber, du musst dich auf einige Höhen und Tiefen einstellen. ;-p Soll ja nicht zu langweilig und leicht zu erraten werden. bussi Noch mal ein ganz dickes Danke das du dir die Zeit zur Korrektur nimmst!!! knuddel Dily7 schick ich dir auf jeden Fall noch, hab aber noch ne Stelle gefunden wo ich nicht wirklich zufrieden bin ...

Iarethirwen: Hey! Ein ganz ganz dickes Dankeschön auch an dich! Hast mir ja zu fast jeder Story ne Review geschrieben! Freut mich wirklich das dir meine Storys so gut gefallen. strahl Freu mich natürlich über weitere Reviews von dir, vielleicht auch Verbesserungsvorschläge?

Darklayka: Und, immer noch spannend? Hoffe ich jetzt einfach mal! J

Vielen Dank noch mal fürs lesen und rewievn, freue mich wenn ihr auch beim zweiten Chap fleißig Kommentare schreibt!

Bussi all


	4. Verlass dich drauf!

* * *

Kapitel 3: Verlass dich drauf

.

"Hey Granger, ich muss dich mal sprechen." Pansy stellte sich ihr in den Weg, als die Gryffindor auf den Weg in die Kerker war. "Was bitte kannst _du _wollen?!" Verächtlich blickte Hermine ihre Gegenüber an. "Oh, sehr viel, Darling. Ich weiß, besser gesagt die ganze Schule weiß von deinem kleinen Missverständnis mit Draco. Er hat mich abgewiesen, das wird er büßen. Kurze Rede, kurzer Sinn, lass uns zusammenarbeiten." "Warum sollte ich dir trauen?" "Ganz einfach, jeder weiß, dass ich ihn will, genau wie Blaise, die Schlampe, aber wie gesagt, ich bekam eine Abfuhr. Er mag vielleicht ein Malfoy sein, aber er kann sich nicht alles erlauben! Außerdem bot ich ihm meine Hilfe an, dich fertig zu machen, mein Plan ist es aber, ihn leiden zu lassen. Bist du dabei?" "Auf ewige Feindschaft!", besiegelte Hermine ihr Bündnis mit einem Handschlag. "Er sollte zu beten anfangen!"

.

Dumbledore und Minerva saßen zur gleichen Zeit beisammen in Dumbledores Büro und unterhielten sich über die neuen Abgründe, die sich aufgetan hatten. "Also wirklich, sie geht ja weiterhin ihren Pflichten nach und ist auch stets zuverlässig, aber ein solcher Krieg zwischen den beiden? Muss das sein, Albus? Ich meine, Hermine Granger war stets ein Mädchen, das vernünftig gehandelt hat, dieses Verhalten passt einfach nicht zu ihr." "Minerva, Liebste, ich fürchte es muss so sein. Lassen wir dem Schicksal seinen Lauf. Ich denke, Hermine wird weiterhin ihren Weg beschreiten, das Schicksal geht manchmal seltsame Bahnen ..." "Du weißt doch etwas! Albus, ich muss gestehen, du treibst mich zur Verzweiflung!" Lächelnd sah der alte Zauberer Minerva an. Seufzend gab diese sich geschlagen und verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

.

"Ich wollte dir schon länger sagen, dass ich mich für dich interessiere. Ich denke langsam ist der Zeitpunkt da, an dem ich es dir sagen sollte. Du bist wundervoll und ich würde mich über eine Antwort deinerseits sehr freuen. Nimm mir die folgenden Worte nicht übel, aber ich weiß, dass du dich seit längerem für mich interessierst, und das freut mich!"

Immer und immer wieder las Hermine sich den anonymen Brief durch. Doch sie hatte absolut keine Idee, wer ihn geschrieben haben könnte. "Ich hab's, ich hatte doch mal so ein Buch mit Zaubersprüchen..." Eilig stand sie auf, warf den Brief auf den Tisch und lief in ihr Zimmer.

Sie kramte zig Taschen hervor um schließlich freudig lächelnd ein Buch mit der Aufschrift "Erkennungszauber" in der Hand zu halten.

Summend ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum um abrupt stehen zu bleiben. Vor ihr stand ein grinsender Malfoy, der ihren Brief lächelnd in den Händen hielt. "Du bist wundervoll... Der Typ muss echt krank sein, dir so etwas zu schreiben. Aber da hast du ja anscheinend den richtigen Depp gefunden."

.

"Harry, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden." Ginny blickte ihrem Freund fest in die Augen. "Klar Süße, kein Problem. Sollen wir an den See?" Ginny nickte nur wortlos. Schweigend liefen die beiden durch die Gänge Hogwarts.

Am See angekommen, setzten sich beide und Ginny holte tief Luft. "Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass du mir treu bist und alles. Aber... Ich habe Angst, trotz allem, ich will nicht das Blaise uns auseinander bringt." "Hey, Ginny. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich auf sie hereinfallen würde?" "Wirklich nicht?" Unschuldig blickte sie ihm in die grünen Augen. "Wie könnte ich..?" Er beugte sich runter und küsste sie zärtlich. Nach einiger Zeit wurde der Kuss immer intensiver und er drückte sie sanft auf die Wiese und beugte sich über sie. "Ich liebe dich!"

.

Hermine und Draco waren mittlerweile in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft, Hermine hatte jegliche Kontrolle über sich verloren und schrie Draco hemmungslos an: "WIE KANN EIN FRETTCHEN, WIE DU ES BIST, ES WAGEN, MEINE SACHEN ZU LESEN UND AN SICH ZU NEHMEN? ICH SAG DIR, DASS WIRD DIR LEID TUN, UND WENN ICH DAFÜR NACH ASKABAN MUSS!" "Aber Granger, so beruhig dich doch mal. Du solltest dann eben nicht alles rumliegen lassen. Nun ist es leider zu spät, aber wenn ihr euch so sehr liebt, dann wirst du sicherlich noch einen Brief bekommen." "Malfoy, dich sollte man einfach nur umbringen! Obwohl, zu einfach, lieber ganz, ganz langsam quälen ..." "So brutale Züge weist du auf? Interessant. Lebst du solche Fantasien auch im Bett aus?" Glücklicherweise wurde Hermines Antwort durch ein Klopfen am Porträt unterbrochen. "Brüllende Schlange.", zischte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Ginny kam rein und begutachtete die doch leicht amüsante Szene. Hermine, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, hochroter Kopf und Draco, völlig relaxt auf einem Sessel sitzend und wedelnd mit einem Brief in der Hand. "Ich wollte eigentlich kurz was mit dir klären, aber wie ich sehe scheinst du beschäftigt zu sein..?" "Beschäftigt? Nein, keineswegs. Malfoy wird noch sehen, was ihm seine albernen Spielchen bringen, verlass dich drauf." Sie schoss ihm eisige Blicke entgegen und verlies dann mit Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die beiden Gryffindors machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung See, Hermine brauchte jetzt dringend frische Luft, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Erst als Ginny ihre Fingernägel in ihrem Arm bohrte, realisierte sie ihre Umgebung und das vor ihr auf dem Boden liegende Pärchen. Sie schluckte hart und sah dann ihre Freundin an. Ginny rannen stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf. Ihre Lippen formten leise die Worte "Er bemerkt es nicht... Er bemerkt es nicht...". Die Rothaarige drehte sich um und lief so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Schloss zurück.

.

Hermine stattdessen schrie nur Harrys Namen. Dieser blickte überrascht auf und lies die vor ihm liegende _Ginny_ los. "Hermine, was ist los?" "Blick mal hinter mich!" Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und er erkannte lange, rote Haare und ein wegrennendes Mädchen. - Ginny! Entsetzt blickte er auf die vor ihm liegende Person. Langsam, aber sicher bemerkte er, wie die roten Haare schwarzen wichen. "Blaise..." All seine Farbe verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als die junge Slytherin sich lächelnd aufrichtete. "Du bist auch nur ein Mann und du musst zugeben, ich küsse besser als Ginny, sonst hättest du nicht so gestöhnt. Dumm gelaufen für euch zwei." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Bye, bye Süßer." Sie wollte gerade an Hermine vorbeigehen, da riss diese sie am Handgelenk und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte. "Das, liebe Blaise, wirst du bereuen." "Oh, oh, Grangerchen, ich würde ganz vorsichtig sein! Ich denke du hast schon genug Probleme." "Eins mehr oder weniger ist auch nicht schlimm. Diejenige, die jetzt ein Problem hat, bist du." "Süße, misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein. Das geht nur Harry, Ginny und mich etwas an. Kapiert?" "Freundschaft, dieses Wort wird dir nichts sagen, aber ich werde mich genau aus diesem Grund rächen. Du hast schon genug Paare auseinander gebracht, langsam reicht es!" "Freu dich auf deinen nächsten Freund!"

.

Ginny lag heulend in ihrem Bett und massakrierte ihr Kopfkissen. Luna saß neben ihr und strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken. "Hey... Ich hab zwar keinen Plan von solchen Dingen, aber ich glaube Harry würde das, was auch immer er dir angetan zu haben scheint, nicht tun." Sie erntete als Antwort nur ein hysterisches Schluchzen. "Ginny, wir kennen uns jetzt ja schon etwas länger und ich weiß auch, dass ihr mich für bekloppt haltet, aber ich möchte dir echt nur helfen und Harry ist keiner von der Sorte, der Mädchen das Herz bricht."

.

"Sie hat WAS?" Ron war hochrot angelaufen, als Hermine ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Harry saß schweigend daneben und starrte ins Leere. Hermine nickte nur stumm und schaute Harry an. "Vielsafttrank... Dieses kleine intrigante Miststück! Und ich glaub nicht, dass sie ihn selbst gebraut hat. Aber wer könnte ihr geholfen haben?" "Na, Malfoy sicherlich nicht, aber im Grunde könnte es echt jeder gewesen sein." "Ist auch egal, wer es war, aber sie sollte echt mal ihr Fett wegbekommen und ich denke dabei an 'Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn'." "Was haben sie mit dir eigentlich angestellt, Mione?" Ron sah seine beste Freundin fragend an. "Nichts, nur irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein! Basta."

.

In einer Ecke der Eulerei saß Neville und blickte trübsinnig auf den Boden. Den Brief hatte sie vollkommen ignoriert, sie hatte ihm nicht einmal geantwortet. Ob sie nicht öffentlich dazu stehen wollte? Na ja, dann würde er ihr noch einen Brief schreiben müssen, schließlich wollte er sie so schnell wie möglich in die Arme schließen können.

.

Draco derweil organisierte Erstaunliches. Er schmückte den Gemeinschaftsraum leicht mit Kerzen und zauberte ein paar kleine Häppchen.

"Brüllende Schlange." hörte er gedämpft Hermines Stimme und blitzschnell setzte er sich in einen Sessel. Die Braunhaarige war sichtlich perplex, als sie den Raum in dieser Atmosphäre vorfand. "Was soll das Malfoy?" "Eine Entschuldigung. Hier ist übrigens der Brief. Ich weiß, ich hab dir gedroht und alles, aber irgendwann muss auch einmal Schluss sein. Zugegeben, Dumbledore meinte, wir müssen mit diesem Krieg aufhören." 'Irgendwann muss auch einmal Schluss sein... Ich hasse es, wenn wir beide die gleichen Worte benutzen.' Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. "Warum sollte ich dir glauben?" "Weil...", er erhob sich langsam aus seinem Sessel und ging auf sie zu, "mir...", er umfasste ihre Schultern vorsichtig, "was klar geworden ist..." Da küsste er sie ganz sanft und zärtlich.

Die friedliche Idylle wurde durch das Geräusch einer Ohrfeige unterbrochen. "Mach das nie wieder, Malfoy!" Säuerlich blickte sie ihn an. "Hey, ich versuche nett zu dir zu sein!" "Und dabei warst du mal so gut im Lügen, was ist passiert?!" Sie ließ ihren Erzfeind stehen und wanderte in die Bibliothek im Keller. Sie hatte noch einiges vor und die Bücherei war ideal, um ungestört ihre Pläne fortzuführen. Malfoy würde ihr heute sicherlich nicht mehr zu nahe kommen.

Innerlich brodelte sie. Hatte dieses Ekel doch wahrhaftig gewagt, sie zu küssen! Ein Kuss, den sie zum einen nicht erwartet hatte und der sich so weich anfühlte, als ob Malfoy zerbrechlich wäre.

"Zerbrechlich!" Sie spie dieses Wort regelrecht aus und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Das würde er bitter bereuen, doch zuerst würde sie Blaise, der Schlampe, einen Denkzettel verpassen.

.

* * *

.

Thx:

Kathrin: Vielen lieben Dank mal wieder fürs Beta! knuddel Bist die Beste!!! Hab nur zwischenzeitlich echt überlegt ob es nicht doch ein Sad-End gibt, mich dann aber jetzt doch dagegen entschieden. ;-) Hdgmdl

sweetkitty04: Hi! Hast du das von Blaise erwartet? Ich bin spontan draufgekommen und dachte mir, dass das 'nen guten Anfang bietet um zu sehen, ob Harry auch weiterhin standhaft bleibt.

Ja, der arme Neville kommt nicht gut weg ... Bis jetzt ... Vielleicht überlege ich mir noch was nettes für ihn, aber da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher.

Iarethirwen: Hi Du! Sorry, aber mit dem Schreiben hink ich momentan ziemlich hinterher. War sehr stressig inner Schule, hoffe das sich dass in den Ferien ändert ... Kann nur leider immer nichts versprechen.

Irgendwann muss Hermine ja auch leicht böse Seiten aufweisen, vielleicht übertreib ich es ein bisschen, aber so läuft die Story nun mal. ;-)

Der Brief? Das müsstest du nach diesem Chap hier wissen. lächel

Darklayka: Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt. Und, spannend geblieben? Ich geb mein Bestes, auch weil es mir Spaß macht mal so eine Harry Potter Sory zu schreiben, wo Hermine doch ein wenig böser ist als gewöhnlich ... g

ItaliaHoney: Aloha! J Vielen lieben Dank für das Lob!!! Annähern werden sie sich, und Happy End Garantie hast du auch, aber, es wird dauern, im Leben ist das schließlich oftmals noch viel komplizierter.

HexenLady: das ist doch gut. freu

Moin: Sorry das es doch noch nen Monat gedauert hat, Schulstress .. Sorry! verbeug Versuchs in den Ferien schneller zu schaffen.

Gifty: Auch an dich vielen dank für das Kompliment. strahl Freu mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Und weiterschreiben tu ich hier auf jeden Fall, nur brauch ich immer ein bisschen länger ..

Weihnachtskeks3: Danke für das Lob! Hoffe das dir auch der Teil gefällt.

precious-blood: Hi du! Hier ist also endlich mal die Fortsetzung, hoffe einfach sie gefällt dir ;-)

Vielen Dank noch mal fürs lesen und rewievn, freue mich wenn ihr auch beim zweiten Chap fleißig Kommentare schreibt!

Bussi at all


End file.
